


The ceiling is a lovely color

by NegativeBlue



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, I really have no excuse, kind of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeBlue/pseuds/NegativeBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina somehow find themselves in the same bed together. Naked. With no real memories of the night before and talking about everything besides the herd of pink elephants in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ceiling is a lovely color

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just kind of a cracky take on the aftermath of Emma and Regina doing shots together at some point. I suppose there's nothing canon-relevant to this ficlet whatsoever, just the way I like it, really.

“Finding any answers up there?”

“Not really, but your ceiling is in a desperate need of a paint job.”

She hears a derisive snort next to her, “the ceiling is just fine dear and we are getting off-topic.”

“Really?” She stalls and wishes she had mastered her magic enough to make herself disappear out of the increasingly awkward situation. “I thought it was a great topic.” She keeps her eyes glued to a small black spot on one of the ceiling tiles, though Emma has to admit to herself that the distraction tactic is no longer working. To make matters worse, she can feel the mattress dip and move when Regina changes positions.

A groan bubbles up in her throat but she manages to suppress it. For a second she wonders which is worse. The fact that she had slept with Regina or the fact that she can’t recall much more than a few vague flashes of the night.

“I think we need to discuss our current situation.”

“Actually, we really don’t,” Emma protests. Though she’s all too aware that it is all likely in vain. 

“You would prefer to spend the rest of the morning staring up at the ceiling then?” The tone in which Regina is speaking is a mixture of bemusement and exasperation and Emma has to control the urge to tilt her head to see the expression on Regina’s face.

“Would that magically turn back time so none of this ever took place?”

A sigh, followed by silence and this time it’s Emma herself that shifts around in the sheets, feeling more uncomfortable with every passing second.

“Perhaps as a start, you could actually look at me while we are talking.”

She doesn’t protest against that particular request.

“I meant face dear.” Definitely exasperation this time around, Emma thinks, hesitates a moment and then flicks her eyes away from what little of Regina’s breasts were visible below the sheets.

“Well you didn’t specify,” she shoots back with a smirk.

“I have no idea why on earth I’m putting up with this instead of kicking you out of bed.”

“Why haven’t you?” She gets an raised eyebrow and rolls her eyes before clarifying, “kicked me out of bed.”

“I thought it would be far more amusing to watch you do a walk of shame.”

“Right,” she grumbles and twists the sheets between her fingers, “because that was ever an option. If case you haven’t noticed, we’re both naked and I can only see one piece of clothing from where I’m lying and it’s not even mine.” 

Regina’s head tilts and Emma knows she’s spied the lacy blue bra that’s hanging from one of the wall lamps. 

“Well it’s not mine either dear,” Regina says, a frown creasing her brows. 

“I might’ve been completely smashed last night but I think I would remember suddenly changing my wardrobe to include that,” she mutters as she gives Regina a pointed look.

“Are you suggesting I was more inebriated than you were?”

“I’m not suggesting anything,” Emma grunts as she raises a hand and rubs at her temples. “And would it really kill you to just use words like a normal person?”

“Excuse me?”

“Inebriated,” Emma mimics Regina’s voice, chuckling when she gets a dirty glare aimed her way. “You could just say, hammered, sloshed, plastered..”

“With your lack of actual vocabulary, why am I not surprised to find that you know half a dozen synonyms for the word drunk.”

“Try a dozen or more,” Emma grins.

“My point exactly,” Regina remarks drily. 

Regina goes silent for a moment and she isn’t sure what to think of it. Her eyes remain focused on Regina’s features however, studying her, though she doesn’t know what she’s looking for. If she’s even looking for anything at all. But suddenly she does recall rather vividly how Regina’s body had arched into the sheets and how she had licked along the exposed skin of her throat. Emma swallows as the memories make desire flare up in her chest. Desire to have Regina beneath her again, moaning out her name as she writhes in the sheets. It makes her wish she could recall more than just a few vague moments. 

“What made you decide to seek me out yesterday?” Regina breaks the silence and Emma is pulled back to the present again.

“I’m not sure what you mean…” Actually she is certain of what Regina means, but her mind is still stuck on wanting to screw Regina’s brains out. And she mentally prays her cheeks aren’t flushing a nice bright red color, though she imagines her eyes darting all over the place likely gave her away all the same. She briefly considers pulling the sheets over her head but the thought of being exposed to everything that is below the sheets makes her think better of it.

“You practically dragged me into that dive bar.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “Pretty sure that’s not what happened, but to answer your question as to what made me seek you out yesterday, my mother actually.”

“Your mother?” Regina looks just a little bit too amused with that and Emma wonders how the woman could still look so presentable considering she was butt-naked underneath the sheets and her hair was a tousled mess.

“She mentioned how I was still so young and that I shouldn’t work all the time and have some fun in my life. I’m pretty sure there were some hints at getting me to go out and date again. She basically claimed I was married to my work and that the town could go on without me for a day.” 

She doesn’t know if it’s her alcohol-addled brain or something else, but suddenly she pictures herself actually marrying the town and makes a mental vow to lay off the booze for the next few years.

“I just figured we could both use a break and have a few shots.”

“I think we had more than a few shots,” Regina chimes in, though she doesn’t sound particularly sorry about it and it gives Emma hope that they can do something else in bed than just talk.

She chuckles and flicks her eyes to the ceiling again for a moment. “Yeah, well, I figure we had a good time though. Or at least you did, since I do recall you dancing on a table.”

“I did not dance on any tables,” Regina snaps immediately and Emma actually raises an eyebrow at the vehemence of the denial.

“Just like that bra up there isn’t yours, I’m sure,” she teases.

“It’s mine actually,” a voice suddenly rings out from somewhere behind Regina, “now it’s bad enough you two shoved me out of the bed but some people are actually trying to sleep here.”

Emma’s eyes grow huge and she’s pretty sure her jaw is resting somewhere on her chest. She definitely recognises that voice.

“Maleficent?!?” Regina gasps out as she peeks over at the edge of her side of the bed.

“Jesus, just how drunk were we?!”


End file.
